


Rainbow in the dark

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Underworld
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 主cp布卡西，微卡西水/水卡西。会依次有劳古，皮水，椰壮等提及。（大家如果想看皇马/尤文的其他cp我可能会酌情添加！）起名真困难……正好Dio老爷子这首差不多可以当主题曲用，暂定这个题吧……设定是老佛爷一直在幕后作为整个家族的掌权者没离开过。老父亲耶罗有年龄操作。





	1. Chapter 1

弗洛伦蒂诺家族的顾问耶罗曾经在很长时间里，没有把那个名叫伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯的孩子同继承人这个词联系在一起。伊戈尔看起来过于清澈了，有带着婴儿肥的脸颊和温暖秀气的眉目，虽然他在家族的训练下已经练出了结实的体魄，但他的模样还是像马德里街头任何一个还在学校读书，喜欢去校园操场踢球，会为青春期的小烦恼所困的男孩子。当他背着双肩包走在阳光里，冲着耶罗的车招手时，脸上的笑意就像是美凌格点心的奶油。耶罗觉得，伊戈尔原本该是个生活在明处的人，当初他收留了这个小男孩把他带到弗洛伦蒂诺身边，确实给了他更好的生活，但从更长远的角度来说是个错误。他甚至一度问过弗洛伦蒂诺，要不要干脆送那孩子去读大学，彻底不要让他插手家族事务好了。

没想到你作为伊戈尔的监护人，反倒低估了他。弗洛伦蒂诺隔着桌子，冷淡地看向耶罗，声音里有威士忌的冰球冷却出的寒气。看来需要我派伊戈尔去出个任务，你就会知道，那孩子对我们而言有多重要了，费尔南多。

那天夜里钟声敲过了十二下，又响一下，再一下。耶罗嘱咐过卡西利亚斯，任务完成了就来这座位于马德里远郊的别墅找他，难道那孩子忘记了，直接回家去了？还是——不，不会的，以伊戈尔的身手，相信他不会有什么不测，耶罗咬着嘴唇不让自己的念头往更糟的地方偏移，站在临街的窗前点了一支香烟，打火机在他手里颤抖，打了四五下火才把那支烟完全点燃。

那辆车终于开近门前的时候，耶罗立刻开门冲了过去。卡西利亚斯从车上跳下来，擦了擦溅在白嫩脸颊上的血迹。“任务完成了，先生。四个人我都做掉了不留痕迹，用的是刀，一枪都没有开，没有惊动到什么人。这样可以吗，先生？”

他浅笑着眨了眨那双大眼睛，像个完成了功课等待糖果奖赏的小孩子。黑外套里露出的那一截白色T恤印着血色，耶罗一把扯开年轻人外套的拉链，白衣上的血如同颜料打翻在画布上。“你受伤了吗，孩子？”

“没有。那不是我的血，先生。”卡西利亚斯自顾自地往回走，似乎根本没有顾及他的监护人担忧和不安的神情。耶罗跟着他走进客厅，注视年轻人脱下外衣和身上沾满血迹的白色T恤，确认他真的毫发无损，才松了口气，放他去打理一下自己。

那孩子确实是个可造之材——这个念头却让耶罗无论如何高兴不起来。让自己一手带大的孩子走上这条与杀戮、权谋和罪恶为伴的路，他不忍心，虽然他和他身边的每一个人都是这么走过来的，带着满身的鲜血和伤痕。

 

但卡西利亚斯或许就是这么适合道上的生活。如今他跟着耶罗出席各种场合，已经从只是怯生生地沉默着跟在他身后，到能够自己谈判应酬，对付那些各怀心事的来客——于是，在弗洛伦蒂诺生日的宴会上，耶罗也就放手让卡西利亚斯自己去和各路人打交道。

卡西利亚斯从成年起，就自己住在郊区那栋别墅里，耶罗知道他早就不是需要照顾的小孩子了，大可不把他继续放在自己眼皮底下，卡西利亚斯无论是要和姑娘打交道还是别的什么，耶罗都不消去关心——不过看起来，那孩子暂时还没有这个念头。于是这位监护人又忧心忡忡起来，背地里问劳尔和古蒂：从年轻人的角度评判一下，你们说伊戈尔会不会根本没有长恋爱这根神经？

两人异口同声地答道，不会啊，恋爱上开窍只是早或晚的事情，更何况，如果伊戈尔真的恋爱了，你作为养父真正头疼的日子可能才会到来呢。

这一晚忙完所有的事情，耶罗回到家，想着该给伊戈尔打个电话，问问他今天的情况，都和哪些人谈了哪些事情。电话打到卡西利亚斯家里，没人接。过了一会又打一遍，还是没有人。他这么晚了还没回去吗？耶罗换成手机号再拨出去，夹杂着电流音的滴声响了三声，对面直接把电话挂掉了。耶罗试图回忆宴会上最后一次看到卡西利亚斯的场景，年轻人在和一个意大利人礼貌地交谈着往外走，那是都灵莫吉家族的二把手吉安路易吉·布冯。有种隐约的不安在胸腔里翻腾，耶罗焦灼地在客厅的地毯上一圈一圈地走着，伊戈尔到底去哪了？电话突然响起，耶罗冲过去接，卡西利亚斯的声音里带着急促的气声。“您找我吗，先生？”

“这么晚了，你还没回去？你现在在哪，在干什么？”

电话那端的年轻人似乎在极力抑制着呼吸。耶罗暗自笑了笑，难道他真借着这个机会出去花天酒地了？

“我……很快就回去。您要见我？”

听筒里传来一个更远更低的声音：“Come va？”

耶罗脸上的慈父笑容立刻被冻结。原本以为卡西利亚斯只是猎艳去了，没想到搞不好他才是被猎艳的那一个——这小子居然在那个意大利男人床上？！

“没，没事。你忙吧。我只是发现你还没回家，打电话问一问而已。要谈的事情，我明天再找你。”耶罗挂掉电话，出门跳上车，直接开到了最近的劳尔家门口。他几拳砸在门上，出门迎接他的是衣衫不整的劳尔，后面的沙发上还躺着个更衣衫不整的古蒂。“什么事这么急，费尔南多？”

“给我查一下布冯住在哪个酒店！”耶罗两眼通红着怒吼。

劳尔一惊：“……出什么事了？”

“那个该死的意大利人把伊戈尔拐走了！现在伊戈尔十有八九就在他床上！”

“啊？”劳尔拉着耶罗把他拖进门，“冷静一下，费尔南多。说不定不是你想的那样，你怎么知道伊戈尔在布冯床上？”

“伊戈尔接我电话的时候还在喘着，我听见布冯在他旁边说话，现在这么晚了，你说还能是什么情况？”

古蒂坐起身，理了理衣服，扣上衬衫的扣子。“不一定吧。如果只是布冯带着伊戈尔去找姑娘了，或者找男人？”

“我是他监护人，家族里还有这么多算是伊戈尔兄长一辈的人，就算他真要在这事上长点见识，用得着莫吉家族的人带他去？天知道那个意大利花花公子会不会把我的伊戈尔教坏了。”

劳尔翻了一会宴会准备工作的记录。“我查到了。不过你真要找上门？等伊戈尔回来——”

“等伊戈尔回来，说不好又发生了什么呢。现在就去。”

古蒂挑眉看着耶罗：“那要是你误会了？”

耶罗站在客厅中间，沉着声音，眼里的火忽然冷下来。“我要是误会了，自然有消除误会的办法。这种事，我还不至于处理不来。”

 

三人驱车到了布冯所在的豪华酒店门口。弗洛伦蒂诺家族的人对这种地方自然熟门熟路，耶罗甚至不用亮出任何表明身份的东西，只是径自和劳尔古蒂一起走上了上行的电梯。

门底和地毯的交界处微亮着光。里面有人。古蒂上前轻轻敲了敲门。猫眼暗了一下又亮起，门开了，布冯站在门前，手上夹着支雪茄。

“晚上好，古铁雷斯先生。有什么事吗？”

耶罗推开古蒂，眼神越过布冯，打量着房内。套间外间的沙发扶手上搭着条深红色领带——那是他在卡西利亚斯十八岁的时候送给他的。果然没有找错，耶罗胸腔里的怒火再次烧上来，眼里闪动着怒意。自己一手带大的孩子真的被眼前的意大利人骗上床了，眼下的情形是他从没想过的，事已至此那个人就在面前，他反而说不出话来，喉咙像是被钳子扼紧，冲顶的血气散不下去。耶罗双手紧握着，隔着西装也看得出他手臂肌肉的颤抖。布冯看出了三个人来者不善，反倒平静而礼貌地笑了笑，退回沙发上，伸手请他们坐下。

“布冯先生。”劳尔替气得说不出话的耶罗开了口，冷冷地斜睨着布冯，“弗洛伦蒂诺家族和莫吉家族的关系再好，也没到我们会把自家的孩子送到您床上的地步吧。”

布冯举起雪茄，向着前方卧室的门吐一口烟圈。“抱歉，冈萨雷斯先生。伊戈尔已经是成年人了，我想他有自愿来到这里的权利。我刚刚才知道，他是耶罗先生的养子，但我想，以后再跟耶罗先生打一声招呼也不迟。让你们三位深夜找过来真是抱歉，想必找不到伊戈尔，你们也很着急吧。不过他在我这里一切都好。”

耶罗看着卡西利亚斯的那条领带，咬牙切齿地一字一顿。“你到底对他做了什么？”

布冯又朝卧室门的方向吐一口烟圈。“您不妨自己去问问他。你们可以谈一谈，我出去避一会。”

“我希望您没有做出什么让您以后会后悔的举动，布冯先生。”耶罗声音嘶哑，走到门前，手在推开门之前的一刻定住。他想象了一下门内的情景，伊戈尔，他那还未经人事的好孩子，此刻或许就一丝不挂地躲在被子里啜泣，身上满是那个意大利人留下的红痕，刚才只是为了不让他生气和担心，才压住了喘气声和哭腔。他需要做好心理准备。

推开门，耶罗看见卡西利亚斯倚着枕头半躺在床上，穿着浴袍，转头来看他。“对不起，我没想到您会找到这里来接我……您怎么知道我和Gigi在一起？”

连称呼都改了？耶罗看着卡西无辜的微笑，更是气不打一处来，全身发着抖。“这件事我们回去再谈，孩子。现在穿上衣服跟我走。”

劳尔和古蒂跟进来，坐到卡西利亚斯身边。“伊戈尔，你真是自愿的？”古蒂低声问。

“不然呢？难道Gigi会强暴我不成？”

“我的天啊。”耶罗压低了声音，语气却狠戾，“那个意大利花花公子到底用什么花言巧语把你骗上床的？”

“我喜欢他，您或许也知道，先生。我从很久以前就钦佩他。今天见到他和他聊了很久，我才知道，Gigi不只是道上的风云人物，他自然有黑道中人之外的一面。而我更喜欢他这一面。”卡西利亚斯平静地说着，“而他也喜欢我。我知道他是真心的。我原本打算明天自己回去的，先生……但是既然你们都来了，Gigi也没办法留我在这里。你们用不着迁怒于他，这件事也跟莫吉家族没什么关系，只是我们两个人之间的事情——”

“闭嘴。”耶罗把卡西利亚斯的衣服扔过来，“穿上衣服，回去再谈。”

劳尔叹了口气：“我们当然知道不该因为这件事找莫吉家族的麻烦，只是心疼你这就被那个意大利人占了便宜……算了，回去再说吧。”

卡西利亚斯脱了浴袍，穿上衣服。白皙的前胸上点染着绯红的吻痕，耶罗瞥了一眼，背过脸去，咬着牙生闷气。傻孩子，他在心里暗骂，又默默心疼。劳尔和古蒂说对了，原来伊戈尔真的恋爱了才会让他头疼。

四个人走出门，布冯靠在门外的墙上等着。“谈好了？”

耶罗沉默着瞪了布冯一眼。

“我想您在意大利，身边或是床上，都不会缺男人和女人。”古蒂的声音平淡而讥诮，“现在伊戈尔该走了。弗洛伦蒂诺家族的孩子，大概不需要承担陪您春宵一度的任务。”

“那我就不送了。晚安。”

布冯在卡西利亚斯回头看他的时候，给了他一个飞吻。劳尔拖着卡西利亚斯快步往前走，卡西利亚斯咬着牙关，跟着劳尔迈动步子，突然走得这么快，他必须忍住身后的剧烈疼痛，免得被发现自己其实不大走得了路，又平添监护人和前辈的怒火。他三步一回头地望向后面，布冯还站在那里，目送他离开。卡西利亚斯身上的裤子明显不合身，耶罗怒气冲冲地把衣服扔给他的时候没有分辨出两条丢在一起的黑色西裤哪一条是他的。那条深红色领带胡乱挂在他脖子上，在电梯里他对着镜面重新整理了一下。一片安静，只有耶罗因为愤怒而格外沉重急促的呼吸声。

 

耶罗发动了汽车，卡西利亚斯坐在后座上，劳尔和古蒂中间。这个位置让他觉得自己是个待审的囚徒，他的思绪飞快地挤开不断涌进脑海的他和布冯从沙发到床上的那些画面，着手应对接下来要面临的盘问。古蒂看了看卡西利亚斯侧脸沉默凝滞的神情，把他拉过来，附在他耳边小声问：“疼吗？”

卡西利亚斯若无其事地摇摇头。

“别说谎。男人如果是bottom，第一次都是疼的，我和劳尔第一次的时候也疼。你不用为了那个意大利浪子瞒着我们委屈自己。”

卡西利亚斯转过脸，目光直钉进古蒂的眼睛。“他不是。”

“你说不是就不是？”古蒂怒了，“你还说你喜欢他，可你常年在马德里打理家族的事务，干点要见血的活计，最多不过和道上其他人见见面，你对他的了解还没有我们对他的了解多！”

耶罗坐在前面开着车，沉声把话冷冷掷过来。“何塞说得一点都没错，你知道他身边有多少男人女人？他不过是把你当作床上的又一个玩物而已，你倒还认真起来了。今天没对他动手都是看在莫吉家族的情面上。”

“先生。”卡西利亚斯淡淡回答，“如果您再给我们一点时间，时间就会证明，Gigi对我是认真的。”

劳尔冷笑一声：“时间只能证明你被他耍了，到那时候，你再找你的监护人哭吗？”

“那就到那时候再看。”卡西利亚斯见招拆招，“总之我倒是不后悔。”

车在家门口停下来，耶罗叹了口气，狠狠拍了一把方向盘。“说你傻都是赞美你，伊戈尔。看着吧，布冯再过几天就会把这件事忘了的。”

“而且，”古蒂沉默一会又开了口，“为什么一定是吉安路易吉·布冯，莫吉家族的二把手？马德里没有你看得上眼的男人了？”

“我不是说身边的那些男人不好，”卡西利亚斯在古蒂后面下了车，“但是相处得久了，我都只当他们是兄弟。而Gigi，是我遇见之后，就喜欢上的那种人。”

“但是你也不要忘了，”劳尔瞥他一眼，“他是莫吉家族的人。”

“至少莫吉家族现在跟我们还是合作关系，不是吗？”

耶罗叹了口气。“这件事我会告诉教父的，布冯需要给你和我都道个歉。”

“人有必要为自己喜欢别的家族的人而道歉吗？如果是这样，我也跟他道个歉好了。”卡西利亚斯把他的话打回去。

这还是他第一次顶撞耶罗，说完这句话之后，卡西利亚斯自己心里都慌起来。

耶罗随手抄起桌上的杯子一摔：“我是怎么把你养成这么个会被爱情冲昏头脑的人的？”

卡西利亚斯看着耶罗，苦笑：“我没有被冲昏头脑。如果您和教父不同意，我就绝不会和他在一起，但这改变不了我们互相喜欢的事实。”他转过身对着窗户，肩膀忽然颤起来。“您当初确实该送我去读大学，不让我参与家族的事务。给您添麻烦了，我很抱歉，先生。”

劳尔听他的声音逐渐颤抖着带了哭腔，过去一把扳过卡西利亚斯的肩膀。年轻人闭着眼，眼帘垂着泪花。

三个人面面相觑，各自叹口气，摇了摇头。

“算了，你去睡吧。”耶罗指指楼上的房间，虽然他的养子早就搬出去住了，但在他家里自小住着的房间他一直留着。

卡西利亚斯缓缓走上楼梯。他没再掩饰身下的疼痛。

 

几天后，布冯送了两份礼过来。一份是给卡西利亚斯的，耶罗当然先拆开看了，一大盒摆在水晶盒子里的红玫瑰永生花，摆成弗洛伦蒂诺家族徽记的形状。另一份是给他的，附了一封长信，信上说，刚刚和伊戈尔坠入爱河就上了床，或许冒犯了耶罗和弗洛伦蒂诺家族，他很抱歉，但请接受他的诚意，如果弗洛伦蒂诺家族愿意，他非常希望和伊戈尔正式展开恋情。

耶罗忍着把信丢进壁炉里的冲动，带着信去找弗洛伦蒂诺。马德里的教父倒是非常愉快地领了布冯的好意，说，既然两大家族的关系还不错，莫吉家族在意大利的势力也很强，干脆顺水推舟，毕竟难得有一桩两厢情愿的政治联姻。耶罗觉得自己的肠胃几乎搅在了一起，有种为了家族政治联姻而把自己的养子卖给了不靠谱的意大利花花公子的感觉。他倒是把花转交给了卡西利亚斯，既然年轻人一门心思咬定两人都是真心，那就先走走看吧，情况不对头的时候再及时止损也不迟：反正现在拒掉，和以后再拆散，都是得罪布冯，万一以后真的散不了呢。

 


	2. Chapter 2

弗洛伦蒂诺真的安排了卡西利亚斯去都灵见布冯。耶罗不打算参与这件事，劳尔开他玩笑，说你养子都要嫁出去了，当监护人的竟然不送一下？耶罗不答话，静静看着劳尔和古蒂给卡西利亚斯挑选衣服，走出衣帽间，让自己陷在沙发里，做一只把头埋进沙子的鸵鸟。卡西利亚斯穿着精致的丝质西装出来，问他，先生，我这一身可以吗？耶罗冷淡地瞄一眼，答道，可以，伊戈尔穿什么都好看。然后恶狠狠地嘀咕了一句，反正什么衣服，都只不过是礼物的包装纸。

他甚至没有送卡西利亚斯去机场。独自登上飞机的时候，卡西利亚斯揣着的那一手隐秘的期待和欣喜，终于浮现到脸上，这是他第一次独自出这么远的门，要去见的还是他心爱的人。甚至没有什么合作方面的事要找布冯谈，他当然清楚，他自己就是筹码，教父把他作为更进一步巩固两个家族关系的绳结，这让他多多少少不大痛快。他也知道，自己的监护人近来烦闷的情绪远不只是因为他把布冯当成一个玩弄感情的浪子。但这是在道上，年轻人叹了口气，道上的感情本就少有纯粹的爱恨，劳尔和古蒂那样让人羡慕的感情，只存在于同一个家族的青梅竹马之间。但他还是愿意去见布冯的，急迫到飞机开始滑行的一刻他就恨不得自己现在身在都灵。

卡西利亚斯下了飞机，有人引着他向停车场走。“布冯先生派我来这里等您。”他没有报上自己的名字。卡西利亚斯跟着那人走到停车场，有辆车的后车窗降下来，布冯摘了墨镜，朝他挥一挥手。卡西利亚斯一惊，向那辆车走过去。“你亲自来接我？”车门打开的一刻，他问。

布冯向后退一退，卡西利亚斯上了车就被布冯圈在怀里。“我没有理由不亲自来接我心爱的人，我也想早一点见到你。好久不见，伊戈尔。最近还好吗？你的监护人没有为难你吧？”

“他没有。”卡西利亚斯转脸朝布冯微微一笑，“他最初以为我受委屈了，所以生了点气。后来也就好了。”

布冯冰蓝色的眼睛温柔地扫视过卡西利亚斯的脸庞。意大利人在他的额角吻了下去。“看来他们只是不知道，我是认真的想和你恋爱。我没想到，佩雷斯先生和教父都愿意促成这件事。”布冯的手指轻托起卡西利亚斯的脸，“这么说，现在没什么外部压力可言了，伊戈尔。需要知道的只是你的心意……你愿意和我在一起吗，伊戈尔？”

卡西利亚斯抬手抚着布冯颈后披散的黑发。“我愿意，Gigi……我愿意。”

他们几乎同时吻上对方的嘴唇。布冯细致地吮吸着卡西利亚斯的唇瓣。上一次他就发现卡西利亚斯的吻技生疏，只会用嘴唇贴在他唇上来回啄吻。他惊讶于一个快二十二岁的人竟然还不会接吻——虽然他只比卡西利亚斯大三岁而已但他早就精于此道——他低笑着在卡西利亚斯的唇上吮吸轻咬，用舌尖撬开他的牙关，逐渐把他压在沙发上，听见他因慌乱而急促的呼吸。连接吻都没有过，肯定也不会有和人亲热的经验，那天晚上布冯解开卡西利亚斯的领带，一颗颗摘开他衬衫的扣子，眯着眼看着他问，马德里是把你培养成不懂得感情的机器了吗？卡西利亚斯躺在那里，红着脸摇摇头，不，我当然知道爱恨的意义，只是从来没有爱上过什么人而已。但我见到你的时候就知道，我是爱你的，Gigi。

这一次卡西利亚斯终于知道怎么吻回去，舌尖抵在了布冯的齿间，布冯会心地笑出来与他纠缠着唇舌。两人相拥着坐在后座上，窗外的夕照逐渐转暗。

车停在一座高楼前。布冯指了指不远处。“那边就是皇家歌剧院，不过今晚没有演出。你喜欢歌剧吗，伊戈尔？”

“还好，不过其实没有去现场看过。”卡西利亚斯在闲暇时间里差不多都把自己关在家里读书听音乐，面对布冯的问话只好如实回答。

布冯笑着揉了揉他的肩膀：“没关系，以后如果你想看，我会带你去的。走吧，我们先去吃个晚饭。”

 

卡西利亚斯在都灵要待一个星期。布冯带着他在这座城市到处走走看看，像是一对寻常的男性情侣携手出游，没有人会想得到，互相揽着对方手臂走在那些巴洛克式建筑之间的，会是都灵实际的掌控者之一，与马德里最大帮派顾问的养子。那个在波河上乘着船，棕色眼瞳在恋人的注视下柔波流转的年轻男人，在特定的时候就会变成一把杀人的刀，只是现在隐在鞘子里。

“你穿白色衣服格外好看，伊戈尔，”布冯看着身穿白衬衣的卡西利亚斯，那件衬衣紧了点，扣子只系到胸前第二颗露出胸前小小一片，“不过你好像只带了这么一件白色的上衣过来。”

“那还是耶罗先生塞进我箱子的，本来没打算带。”卡西利亚斯手臂搭着船舷，耶罗实际上完全没有参与这件事，那件衣服是古蒂放进去的，而他用淡然的语气覆过这个事实。“我平时不大穿白色。教父第一次让我出任务的时候，我穿了件白色的衣服溅了一身的血，耶罗先生以为我受伤了，吓了一跳。后来我大多数时候只在可能会碰上见血的场合时才穿白色衣服，现在它已经不会再沾上血了。”

“如果是我，”布冯的手臂绕向卡西利亚斯背后，“我真想让你一直这么穿，不用你去动手放别人的血。”

卡西利亚斯转过脸来，戏谑般轻笑。“我离不怎么需要动手的位子还远。”

“但是你从以后的某个时候开始，就要长住在都灵了吧。”

游船隐过桥底，两人脸上的神情一时暗下，随即又在阳光里明朗起来。布冯一直看着卡西利亚斯，西班牙人远望着前方的河水，阳光落在他的睫毛上映得闪亮。卡西利亚斯沉默了半晌开了口。“如果我说不呢？”

“伊戈尔……”

卡西利亚斯温暖的指掌覆上布冯的手背。他的手掌太柔软，甚至不像是熟于持刀握枪，只在虎口有一点薄茧。“我是马德里的孩子，我也会一直效忠于佩雷斯先生。除非他真的把我彻底送到你身边——但马德里需要人手——我是不会离开的。我想，这和我爱你并不矛盾。如果可以的话，Gigi，”卡西利亚斯转过脸，薄唇在布冯的侧颈上轻柔地吻了吻，“我们就一直这样下去好吗？我有机会就会来都灵见你的。”

布冯把他更紧地拉向自己怀里，垂下眼端详着卡西利亚斯闪动的睫毛。他轻轻揉着卡西利亚斯的卷发，让他的头靠在自己肩上：“你想要这样的生活吗？”

“我没办法效忠于别的家族，更没办法成为笼养的金丝雀。”

“我明白了，伊戈尔。”布冯轻叹口气，手指从卡西利亚斯的发间滑向鬓角，“我原本想把你留下来……不过这样也好。我有机会的话，也会去马德里看你的。”

卡西利亚斯的手臂勾上布冯的后颈，温柔的棕色眼睛里带着歉疚，更多的却是笑意。眼波一转，布冯看着他的眼睛，就突然觉得心里某个位置刚刚结起的那一层薄冰被怀里的男人不动声色地击碎，只有他自己听得见崩裂的响声。卡西利亚斯探过身子吻上来，稍年轻一些的男人已经习惯了热吻的方式。他们在顺水漂流的游船中央热烈地拥吻，卡西利亚斯被布冯极具侵略性的长吻吻到将近失神时，勾在布冯颈后的手就不自觉地抓住了他的黑发，在指间轻捻着。

 

那天晚上，卡西利亚斯再躺到布冯的床上时，已经主动抱过来在布冯的肩膀和锁骨上亲吻，用自己的锁骨轻轻蹭着布冯胸膛的毛发。布冯用力地把他揉进自己怀里，粗糙的指掌游移过卡西利亚斯身上每一寸过于白嫩的肌肤，想起他们的第一个晚上，伊戈尔那慌乱又羞耻的神情，但即使快要哭出来了，却还是伸出双手抱着他急切地想要和他有更多的身体纠缠。而现在卡西利亚斯刚刚拒绝了自己要他留在都灵的请求，回到他家中，却还是亲近着他的身体，热烈而放纵，纯净的眼睛里却丝毫没有淫亵的意味，在他的怀抱里如同一朵烧着火焰般色彩的石榴花。布冯知道，自己至少现在还可以把那朵石榴花抓在手心里——卡西利亚斯没有给他那个预想中的答案，而是走向了另一种预设：布冯从一开始就隐约觉得，那是个没法留在身边更不可能束缚得住的人，卡西利亚斯将会长齐自己的羽翼在伊比利亚的天空中掠食。而如果他愿意，都灵的这座宅院或许可以成为他的一个短暂的栖居之处。

如果他愿意。

布冯把在他耳边轻吐着急促气息的西班牙男人扑在了身下。“伊戈尔……”他的双手钳在卡西利亚斯腰侧，“我想更长久地和你在一起。”

“我不会离开你的。”被进入时的些微疼痛让卡西利亚斯皱了一下眉头，他抬手去抚摸布冯的脸颊，直视着那双冰蓝色的眼睛，“我的心有一半留在了马德里，剩下的一半，我都给你了。”

 

在机场和卡西利亚斯吻别之后，莫吉家族年轻的骨干在车里沉默着坐了很久。“先生……”他的手下迟疑了一阵，终于试探着开了口询问，“现在去哪里？”

“去见孔蒂先生。”布冯沉着脸，手指间绕着一条深紫色的丝绒领结。那是卡西利亚斯临走时留给他的，说想给他留一点纪念。布冯笑着接过来，说，弗洛伦蒂诺家族的人到底跟你说什么了，你就这么怕我把你忘了吗？卡西利亚斯只是笑，踮起脚尖来吻他的嘴唇。我已经开始想念你了，Gigi，他走开几步突然回头说。

他把那条领结贴近鼻尖，原本就淡的古龙香水味道已经差不多散去，手指上常年熏出的烟草味道占据了他的呼吸。这不好，他把手指移开，闭上眼睛，再从记忆里唤出卡西利亚斯身上温暖的气味。

“先生，我们到了。”不知道过了多久，一个声音迫开了布冯的眼帘，他揉揉眼睛，看见自己已经在孔蒂家门口。布冯理了理头发和衣领，开门下车。

莫吉家族的顾问孔蒂，至少到目前为止完全没有参与两边这次政治联姻的计划。和马德里的顾问放心不下自己养子，烦闷之中干脆选择回避的态度不同，孔蒂完全相信年轻的二把手有能力不失礼节地得到那个马德里年轻人的心，甚至，把他拉拢过来也未可知。他只是半开玩笑地提点了布冯一句，现在你可没办法再花天酒地了，耶罗要是通过他延伸在意大利的触角知道你做了什么对不起他养子的事情，怕是能把你四肢打断——但是奇妙的是，自从布冯那次从马德里回来，至少在孔蒂知晓的范围内，再也没有什么人在布冯的身边或枕边亲密地厮混。想到这里，孔蒂就暗笑，难道那个花花公子真的转性了。

布冯把那条领结的缎带整齐地折好，放进口袋，然后走进孔蒂的会客室。

“下午好，Gigi，”孔蒂递一支香烟过来，“你的马德里小甜心走了？”

“走了。”布冯点燃那支烟，“他说，以后不会跟我留在都灵，会继续为弗洛伦蒂诺效力。”

孔蒂沉默片刻，吐一口烟圈。“这也不奇怪。那么，你或许也知道你们这段关系的定位了。”

“作为一种联结而存在——我知道。”布冯点点头，“相信我，Anio。我自然明白分寸。”

桌面下，没有夹着烟的那只手，隔着上衣口袋碰到了衣带里的领结。

“弗洛伦蒂诺也不可能放了他。我在马德里的线人观察过卡西利亚斯，能力相当强，如果留在马德里就是未来的骨干。你怎么偏偏就看上他了呢。”孔蒂振一下手指，烟灰纷落，“这几年，弗洛伦蒂诺开始壮大自己的产业，到处招兵买马，拉拢合作人，连齐达内都跑到他的势力范围下了。和他们保持良好的关系，是个明智的选择。只可惜，卡西利亚斯在那样的家族里，以后都很难陪在你身边了。”

“这样或许也好。他有他的生活，我有我的。但我们还是恋人关系。”布冯吹出一口烟气，平静地望着空中淡蓝色的一片烟雾逐渐消散。

孔蒂淡笑一声：“不过道上的事情风云突变，谁知道以后又会发生什么呢。总之现在，先跟马德里那位好好相处吧。该说说米兰那边的事情了……”

布冯隔着衣服握紧了那条丝绒领结。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一更拖了很久才写完。是需要一点一点磨出来的那种，而且写得自己也比较难受。
> 
> 本章里，布冯第一次见卡西家全员的情节，从剧情节奏上来讲，应该放在前一章的，但是我写前一章的时候这段还没脑好所以就在这里出现了……

 深紫色丝绒领结的侧面绣着“1981.5.20”，布冯一猜便知，那是卡西利亚斯的生日。他找了个小盒子把领结放了起来，盒子就摆在书架上他一眼就能见到的地方，珍存着像初恋的少年保有一个不为人知的秘密。

孔蒂走进布冯的书房，一眼看到了和整个房间的陈设格格不入的那个特别的摆件。他说，自从真和卡西利亚斯确定了关系之后，这个实际上控制了都灵一半命脉的人平日里的生活好像没有什么改变，只是一到提及他那位西班牙恋人的时候，就突然变了一个人——话音还没落，布冯看着作响的手机，脸上的神情突然一变，冰蓝色的眼睛里沉静的冷气都转瞬变成花朵般的光晕。

“抱歉，失陪一下。伊戈尔来电话了。”布冯站起身来，走出门。

“想我了吗，伊戈尔？”布冯半调笑地接起电话。

“嗯。”卡西利亚斯在电话另一端隔空给了他一个吻，“你要知道，Gigi，我无时无刻不在想你。”

孔蒂走到门口，半戏谑地看着布冯脸上那副陷入爱情的沉醉神情。听过一段甜腻的聊天，孔蒂确信自己牙齿都开始痛了。

“实际上，Gigi，下周——”

布冯打断了卡西利亚斯的话头。“实际上下周就是你生日了，我当然知道，亲爱的。等着我，我会去的。爱你。”

孔蒂搓了搓脸颊，无奈地朝布冯笑笑，退回会客室。

 

耶罗几乎不会让自己的家人出现在道上的人面前，家族里和他最相熟的几个人除外。甚至有人误以为，弗洛伦蒂诺家族的顾问是多年单身，膝下只有伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯一个养子。索菲娅·耶罗一直带着一双儿女住在乡间的庄园，只打理自己名下在白道上的产业，远离马德里明面上的纷扰与暗地里的潜流，甚至很少有人知晓她黑帮顾问夫人的身份。在考虑要不要让布冯参加伊戈尔生日的家宴时，耶罗着实犹豫了一下，但索菲娅坚持，身为养母总归要见一见伊戈尔的男友，即使是都灵那边黑手党的人也不例外。

于是耶罗就看着卡西利亚斯和布冯一前一后下了车，阿尔瓦罗和克劳迪娅直奔卡西利亚斯冲过去。“伊戈尔哥哥！”

卡西利亚斯弯下腰，一手抱起一个，十来岁的孩子一点都不轻，却也稳稳坐在他结实的臂弯里。当然，稍大一点的阿尔瓦罗还是勾住了卡西利亚斯的脖子不让自己滑下去。“想我了？”他看看怀抱里的弟弟妹妹，冲他们温柔地笑。

“嗯，想你啦。”两个小孩子一左一右在卡西利亚斯脸颊上各自留下一个吻。

布冯从他身后走过来绕到身前，低头去吻卡西利亚斯的前额。“不能少了我一个啊，伊戈尔。”

“伊戈尔，”克劳迪娅侧着头看向那个高大的顶着一头棘刺般黑发的男人，“妈妈说你带男朋友回来了，就是他吗？”

卡西利亚斯放下抱在怀里的两个小孩子，轻轻揉了揉克劳迪娅的头发：“对啊，就是他。Gigi，这是我妹妹克劳迪娅，还有我弟弟阿尔瓦罗。”

“他叫Gigi？”

“吉安路易吉·布冯。”布冯弯下腰想摸摸两个小孩子的头，粗糙的大手碰到他们头顶时，他们就一脸不快地躲开了。布冯苦笑，耶罗的儿女也像耶罗本人一样嫌弃他吗？

“你是意大利人？”克劳迪娅被放下来之后，艰难地仰头看布冯，“那你怎么和伊戈尔哥哥在一起的？”

卡西利亚斯弯下腰来笑着跟孩子们说话。“Gigi之前来马德里，和老爸还有老爸的上司谈事情，碰到过我几次，我们就逐渐互相喜欢上啦。”

他早就知会过布冯，不能在耶罗的两个孩子面前提起黑道的事。布冯当然也明白，半蹲下来，放慢语速用西班牙语跟两个小孩子说：“你们伊戈尔哥哥那么帅，我当然一下子就注意到他，然后就爱上他了。”

阿尔瓦罗皱起眉头：“那，伊戈尔，你又是怎么看上他的？”

“对啊……另外看上去这位布冯先生应该叫叔叔了啊……”克劳迪娅也不那么友善地打量着布冯。

布冯摸了摸腮边隐约的胡茬，下半张脸沉在青黑色的阴影里，这或许让他显得比真实年龄苍老许多。“我二十五岁，没有比伊戈尔大很多。”他得到小姑娘将信将疑的眼色。

卡西利亚斯也看出布冯莫名地被阿尔瓦罗和克劳迪娅嫌弃了，笑着又揉一揉两个小孩的头发：“Gigi哥哥是个很厉害的人呢。”

“……”

布冯在孩子们脸上看到了和他们的父亲相似的冷漠。

“Ciao, Signor Buffon.”索菲娅过来和布冯打个招呼，恰好缓解了尴尬。

卡西利亚斯踮起脚尖吻了吻布冯的侧脸，拉着他的手走进院内。

 

耶罗放下了手里的那张合照。今年伊戈尔生日的全家合照过于突然地多出了一个意大利男人。他回忆着那天布冯在他们面前得体的谈吐，以及布冯和伊戈尔在一起时彼此之间流转的温柔目光。至少他现在可以说服自己相信，那个意大利男人会善待他的伊戈尔的，在他前往卡塔尔时，布冯还打了个电话给他说会好好照顾伊戈尔。尽管有些不舒服，但至少还是安心了。这一年注定多事，耶罗坐在阳台边上长叹一口气吐出肺里的烟，看着烟气融进风里。西班牙这时候的天气该阴冷下来了，他想，就像今年二月，那个在英国的道上赫赫有名的年轻人出现在马德里，找到他，说要见佩雷斯先生的时候。他把那人引见给弗洛伦蒂诺时，男人眉骨上的伤痕还未痊愈。曼彻斯特的教父自此要失去一把陪伴他多年的利刃了，而现在弗洛伦蒂诺正在力图壮大自己的产业，到处运筹。眼下耶罗被派到卡塔尔打理这边的事务，反复听说马德里那边的人来来去去的消息，而他竟抽不开身去送一送故人。

最后所有的情绪线条收拢于一点，他又开始挂念卡西利亚斯。他知道自己不该有什么担心的，那孩子也说过，自己已经能独立处理教父派给他的很多事情了，身边的人也都待他很好……

耶罗还是把电话拨了出去。

“先生？……我这里一切都好，不用担心。或许该是我担心您多一点……啊，实际上我现在在都灵，Gigi想见见我……嗯，我们现在很好。他待我也一直很好……”

卡西利亚斯放下电话的一刻，布冯的管家刚好为他开了门。进门的一刻，卡西利亚斯在门厅里拉住了管家：“他怎么样？”

管家压低了声音：“布冯先生一直看起来还好，我只知道他推掉了一些事情交给其他人处理。最近他闲下来的时候，会把更多的时间花在出门登山和打高尔夫上。医生来过两次，不过他拒绝开药，坚持认为自己能恢复过来。看样子不像是病得很重……话倒是少了很多——”

“伊戈尔？”

楼上传来喊声。卡西利亚斯跑进客厅，仰起头时恰好对上布冯倚在二楼的栏杆上俯视下来的目光。布冯身上只穿了件睡袍，远远望下来，张开的双臂撑在栏杆上。

“Gigi！”卡西利亚斯飞奔上楼梯，直接扑在布冯怀里，脸颊胡乱地蹭着布冯的侧颈：“你让我担心死了……现在还好吗？为什么不让医生开药啊？”

“情况没那么严重。”布冯吻了吻卡西利亚斯的前额，“我用别的方式也调节得来。服药还是太麻烦了。”

卡西利亚斯抬起手抚过布冯几天没有刮过的胡须，看进那双冰蓝色的眼睛。布冯眼里刚刚为他而点燃的光亮早就化成了灰烬，抑郁的黑火正在更快地把他烧干。即使是吉安路易吉·布冯，这个一贯沉静着料理家族里那些杀人越货事务的人，一旦遭此侵袭，沉静的表皮也会露出裂缝，你看得见那看似勉强完好的皮相之下，所有的骨骼都只是强支着没有解体委地，那颗心藏得好好的，尽力保持着原来的形状，不会化作齑粉四散。

“……你还好吗？”卡西利亚斯茫然无措地被布冯拉着往书房走，“到底为什么……我想我并不是那么了解你，对吗，Gigi？我甚至都不知道你为什么会患上抑郁症……”

布冯回过头来深深看他一眼。“那不怪你，伊戈尔。”他的手包裹着卡西利亚斯的手，紧紧一握，几乎要捏断筋骨，“只是我根本没有把我经历的那些事情告诉你而已。”

他拉着卡西利亚斯走进书房，坐在宽大的扶手椅里。卡西利亚斯习惯性地坐进布冯腿上，叹口气，吻一吻布冯的额角：“我愿意听。”

布冯沉默着，只是把爱人紧抱在自己怀里，双手从他的头发揉到温软的身体，像要把他揉进自己的胸膛。卡西利亚斯的目光飘向面前的书桌，一本《作为思想和行动的历史》扣在桌面上，旁边的烟灰缸里戳满的烟蒂形成一片丛林。“少抽点烟，Gigi，那东西没什么好处。”

他一转过脸就迎上那双蓝眼睛里颓然的眼色。“我知道。”布冯叹了口气，“只是有时候感觉太糟糕了会多抽几根。”

“Gigi……”卡西利亚斯把脸颊贴近布冯的侧脸，抓住他的手，两人的手指紧扣纠缠。“有时候，”布冯突然开了口，在卡西利亚斯耳边疲倦地低语，“我会觉得自己的灵魂里有一个黑洞，随时引着我沉陷。我不能拖着你也陷下去，伊戈尔……”

卡西利亚斯的目光钉进布冯的眼睛：“不会的，Gigi。我会把你从那个黑洞里拉出来。”

布冯就着怀抱爱人的姿势，手探到卡西利亚斯的膝弯下，将他整个人抄起来，横抱着穿过半条弧形的走廊，一直抱到卧室的床上，顺手打开了落地灯。卡西利亚斯微皱着眉头，布冯只觉得他的眼神清澈又坚决得让人心颤。他俯首吻了吻卡西利亚斯的眉额，躺在他身边继续说下去。“在我运筹着家族里那些事情的时候，我知道有一千只眼睛盯着我，寻找错漏和反扑过来的良机。在我身后没有为我站在那里的人，只有悬崖，或许什么时候一步走错就会粉身碎骨。我累了，伊戈尔。我总在读一些和眼下的生活无关的书，也不算逃离，只是在用思考其他事物的意义，来替代思考关于自己的意义问题……而在这个时候，身边的所有人都在关心我如何处理和应对道上的各种事情，不会有人关心Gigi在想什么。真羡慕你，养父母对你都那么好，你有家人环绕，他们就站在你背后——”

卡西利亚斯的手抵上布冯的胸膛。“你的意思是，”他平淡地问，“我不算是你身边的人？”

布冯苦笑着抱了抱身边的爱人：“不，伊戈尔……你知道我说的是哪些人。”

一只柔软的手抽开布冯睡袍的衣带，探进去在他的胸膛上游走。“我会一直关心你的，Gigi。我也明白你在想什么。”卡西利亚斯的手指触上布冯胸前隐在毛发间的一道伤疤，“就像，也只有我会清楚，你身上的每一处伤疤都在哪里。我只是不知道它们怎么来的而已——你没告诉过我。”

西班牙男人的动作从抚摸变成细致的亲吻，布冯原本疲倦颓唐到无意与远道赶来的恋人亲热，然而不知什么时候，两人就已经是赤裸着拥吻。布冯感觉到卡西利亚斯在自己颈间沉重的吐息，和那只绕到他颈后拨着他发尾的手。他扑过去，细碎的亲吻爬过恋人的耳际。

 

风起了，在露台未关紧的门的缝隙里哀号一声，这时候布冯才想起夜里寒冷。他掀起纱帘关紧露台的门。

“Entrava ella, fragrante,

mi cadea fra le braccia.

Oh！ Dolci baci, o languide carezze,

mentr'io fremente le belle forme discogliea dai veli...”

布冯低声唱着不成调子的乐句，走回来，倒在床上。室内只亮着一盏落地灯，分明地照着卡西利亚斯的睫毛。他的爱人眨一眨蜜棕色的眼睛，抬手抚到他颈后。

“你在唱什么？”

“《托斯卡》，‘星光灿烂’。”布冯轻笑一声把怀里的人抱得更紧，“我知道你听不出来。”

卡西利亚斯没再说话，只是抱着布冯，在他身上散漫而随意地亲吻。

“我只有你了，伊戈尔。”片刻的沉默过后，布冯忽然贴在卡西利亚斯耳边，低声叹了口气说。

“你至少还有我，Gigi。”

一个吻在两人的唇间生根，随后枝蔓蜿蜒，沿着颈肩点出花朵。布冯吮吸着卡西利亚斯的锁骨，轻叹了口气，品尝空气里浮动的那种让人安心的宽慰。借此他可以安度过亚平宁多雨而阴冷的冬天。

“晚安，伊戈尔。”

 


End file.
